


Into the Wind

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted
Summary: Garak returns from a dangerous mission, Julian is pissed.Another Garashir first kiss story.





	Into the Wind

Julian stood up, walking towards Garak, his knuckles clenching and shaking as he ran towards the other man, “You piece of glorified rat shit!” he hissed, walking towards him and stopping just before hitting him, “I can’t believe you just - I can’t believe you would do something so fucking stupid!”

“I would hardly call it stupid, my dear.” Garak said, turning back to the replicator, ordering his Tarkalean tea. 

“Hardly call it stupid?” Julian brought his fist gently to Garak’s chest, “I thought I’d lost you.” he said, letting his face calm and tears well up in his eyes. 

“It would probably better if you did ‘lose me’, Doctor.”

“You’re horribly selfish, you know that, Garak?”

Garak smiled, bringing the tea to his lips. “Am I doctor?” 

“Call me Julian. Don’t you think we know each other well enough to call each other by our first names”

“You don’t know me at all, my dear.” 

“But I’m in love with you.” Julian said, throwing caution into the wind.

Garak raised an eyebrow, “Deceit is all in good fun, my dear, but I must say. In mocking an old man such as myself it is not in good taste.”

“I’m not mocking you, Garak.” Julian said, “I would never do that to you.” 

“Wouldn’t you, my dear?”

Julian pressed his lips to Garak’s, closing his eyes and willing Garak to respond, to unfreeze  and to kiss him back. Garak did, his tea falling to the ground and his arms coming up around the other man, “I love you, Garak.” Julian whispered into Garak’s lips. 

“I love you too, my dear.” he said, kissing Julian again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! I'm addicted to first kiss and love confession stories, unhealthily obsessed, perhaps.


End file.
